Diner Table Confessions
by Rivulet027
Summary: Sam's at his girlfriend's for Thanksgiving so Dean decides he and Cas are going to have dinner together. Dean/Cas, Sam/Dawn  btvs . Mentions btvs and qaf us.


Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with SPN, BTVS or QaF, though BTVS and QaF are only mentioned. Neither is my toy box and I'm merely playing.

Pairings: Dean/Cas, Sam/Dawn (btvs), Dean/Brian (past)

Warning: Mentions char death (Jimmy)

Diner Table Confessions:

Dean looked up from his plate to take in Cas' confused look. Dean peeked at Cas' plate and shrugged. They looked the same. He started cutting his turkey as he pointed out, "You eat it."

"I do not requir…"

"Its tradition," Dean told him, "Besides Jimmy will appreciate it."

Cas looked up from his plate to blink at him confused.

"Thanksgiving," Dean tried, "Turkey, mash potatoes, stuffing…you're supposed to share it with family."

"Where's Sam?"

"He's at Dawn's. Her sister is very big on the whole Thanksgiving thing," Dean shrugged. It was absolutely not bothering him that his brother was spending a family holiday with his new girlfriend. No, not at all, even if Dean had always been the one to make sure they had holidays.

"Then why aren't you there?"

Dean stared down at his food, the food he'd rather be eating before he looked back up at Cas, "Because it's her family and I'm not part of her family."

"Then why are you not at Bobby's?"

"We're in Cleveland." Dean pointed out, "I'm not leaving without Sam. Trouble would find him."

Cas nodded then stared back down at his plate. He picked up the fork and lifted the piece of turkey slightly off another slice and frowned at it. Dean took a big bite of his meal and watched as Cas explored the plate with the fork, first poking one thing and then another, all with the same perplexed look on his face.

"It's a Thanksgiving tradition," Dean tried, "You have to eat it or you don't get desert."

Cas set the fork down.

"Pie," Dean tempted.

"Pie is the traditional desert for this holiday?"

Dean nodded as he took another bite of food. Cas nodded as if that explained everything and went back to staring at his plate. As Dean cut another piece of turkey he tried pointing out, "Jimmy would like it. He did say you should feed him."

"Jimmy is gone."

Dean set his fork down, "Gone?"

"He has…moved on."

Dean wet his lips, tempted to ask several questions, but not wanting Cas to give him that 'humans are stupid' look that seemed to sometimes occur. Dean frowned.

Cas shifted, looked uncomfortable as he elaborated, "He was ready. I've already informed his wife. I apologized. I believe that's the correct way to express sympathy?"

Dean nodded.

"He was tired of the fighting. He said he was tired of the UST, but I'm not sure what he meant by that."

Dean set his fork down. Wait, Cas had sexual tension with someone? Dean narrowed his eyes, prepared to ask questions.

"He suggested I find a female host and I explained to him why I hadn't done so in the first place."

Dean opened his mouth, closed his mouth and tried to get his brain to move past cursing angels that made little to no sense sometimes. Finally he managed to squeak out, "You could've been a woman?"

"I could've had a female host," Cas corrected, "Jimmy was the closest male host."

Dean wet his lips again, then forced all his questions back down by shoveling food into his mouth.

"You wouldn't have listened or respected me if I'd presented myself to you in a female body," Cas explained, "I thought that it would affect my ability to communicate to you. Later I realized that it was better I asked Jimmy as I doubt we would've developed a friendship had I been female."

Dean grabbed Cas' plate and began cutting up the food for him, trying desperately not to think about Cas in a female body, or to think about what Jimmy would've looked like as a woman. Dean shook his head.

"What are you doing?" Cas asked.

Dean pushed the plate back to Cas and told him, "Eat."

Cas stared down at the plate again and Dean tried to take another bite off his. Grumbling he set his fork down and looked at his friend, "Just who did he think you had UST with?"

Had he really just said UST out-loud?

Cas blinked at him, then looked back down at the food.

"Cas," Dean complained, "You are never going to get over this whole virgin thing if you don't start trying."

"You say virgin as if it is something you desire no one to be," Cas pointed out.

Dean almost told Cas just who he thought should remain virgins, but he narrowed his eyes instead, "You're trying to get me to change the subject."

Cas speared a piece of turkey and ate it slowly.

Dean crossed his arms and sat back in his seat.

"I thought you asked the waitress not to bring the pie until we'd eaten our food," Cas tried.

Dean smirked. Then he thought about their entire conversation. He looked at Cas again, took him in slowly, cementing in his head that he was only looking at Cas, that Jimmy wasn't there anymore. He began eating again, trying to…what was he trying to avoid?

"You know everything about me?" he asked.

"I rebuilt you. I brought you out of hell," Cas reminded, "I've seen every part of your body inside and out and I've seen into your soul."

"My head? My memories?"

"I've seen everything that makes you who you are."

Dean frowned.

"After, knowing you so intimately I would still save you. Never doubt that."

Dean wasn't sure how to respond, what did you say to that?

"Maybe we should get our pie to go," he suggested.

Cas looked confused again.

"Brian Kinney," Dean told him.

"He was the first man you ever…"

"Had sex with," Dean finished, then leaned in, "I bet I could make your first time better than he made mine."

Cas stared. Dean grinned as a slow blush started rising up his friends face. He indicated Cas' plate and then started eating his. His grin grew as Cas started eating. He frowned when his phone rang. He glanced at it.

"What do you want?" he asked Sam.

"Dawn's sister said you're more than welcome," Sam told him.

"I'm made plans with Cas."

"Dean, I think he'd actually fit in here. We're going to eat soon and then this um…guy, Lorne, wants us to sing to him."

"What part of that is supposed to entice me?" Dean asked, "Look I have plans with Cas so I'll see you tomorrow. Give Dawn my best."

"I think they might be able to help us," Sam tried.

"Plan. Holiday. See you tomorrow."

"Dean stop being an…"

"I'm about to have my desert," Dean informed him before he hung up.

"I thought we were getting the pie to go?" Cas asked.

Dean pushed his plate aside and leaned in, waited till Cas moved in close. He smiled at the confused look on his face before he smirked, "You're the desert. The pie is for later."

He let Cas mull that around as he went back to his food satisfied that this Thanksgiving wasn't going to suck after all.


End file.
